The Laboratory Animal Medicine (LAM) Unit is the principal administrative unit of the Center's Animal Care program and is responsible for all aspects of husbandry and care of all laboratory animals, as well as assuring compliance with various local, state, and federal regulations and guidelines for the care and use of laboratory animals. Primary objectives of this unit are to provide for veterinary care and humane use of laboratory animals; establish, maintain, and develop procedures and facilities necessary for animal husbandry; promote animal well-being by investigating and developing techniques for housing nonhuman primates (NHPs) using procedures, equipment, and facilities that contribute to their physical and psychological health; provide veterinary expertise supporting primate-related research; and provide experience and training opportunities in primatology and laboratory animal medicine to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, visiting scientists, junior faculty members, and students of the health professions. Efforts will continue to focus on the outlined objectives. Replacement of antiquated radiology equipment and the addition of endoscopy to currently available ultrasonographic equipment will expand the ability to diagnose, treat, and potentially prevent spontaneous diseases in NHPs. We will continue to develop and evaluate techniques to provide environmental enhancement for NHPs. Planned applied research efforts include the investigation of the effects of alternatives in cage design and pharmaceutical intervention on self-abusive and agonistic behaviors in NHPs.